


lovesick for you

by kangaroar



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Crossover, Crushes, Cute, Denial, Falling In Love, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Funny, Idiots in Love, Jealousy, Love Confessions, M/M, Sweet, love potions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:14:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23520643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kangaroar/pseuds/kangaroar
Summary: In which Tanaka and Nishinoya accidentally spill the world's strongest love potion all over Hinata, and it takes Hinata falling in love with literally everyone but Kageyama to make Kageyama realize that he's oh, so lovesick.AKA the harry potter/haikyuu crossover u never knew you needed in your life but u did
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 6
Kudos: 351





	lovesick for you

Kageyama started his day about an inch away from killing three people at once.

It had all started in the Great Hall during breakfast. Hinata and Kageyama had been engaging in their daily death-staring match, forever rivals even if they _were_ on the same Quidditch team, when all of a sudden, Kageyama noticed Tanaka and Nishinoya surreptitiously trying to sneak up to Kiyoko. In slow motion, Kageyama was forced to watch as Tanaka and Nishinoya _somehow_ managed to trip on each other, spilling a giant vial of god-knows-what onto Hinata’s robes. Kageyama stood up so fast that he swore he broke his kneecap on the underside of the table in his hurry to circle around the Gryffindor table to check on Hinata (purely because he was his teammate and definitely for no other reason) before practically letting his jaw drop to the floor upon what he witnessed.

Hinata, sweet, shy Hinata, practically all over Tanaka, whispering sweet nothings into his ear and trying desperately to shower him with kisses.

Kageyama could almost _feel_ himself burst into flames from the rage.

“What the hell did you do?” he hissed at Nishinoya, who was also gaping helplessly at the sight.

“Kageyama,” Nishinoya all but cried, looking at Kageyama with pleading eyes, “please, _please_ don’t kill us, but we were just going to prank Kiyoko a little bit…”

Kageyama felt dread pit in his stomach. “What did you spill on him?”

“Um… it might’ve been… just a little bit of amortentia?”

In that moment, Kageyama felt his soul physically escape his body, leaving him as a mere husk of a person. “You and Tanaka. Thought you could make amortentia. As third-years. Please tell me. That you are joking.”

The pauses between the phrases only seemed to make Nishinoya tremble even more. “Okay, but we modified it! It wears off in twelve hours, so he won’t always be like this. Also, we made it so that he’ll just fall in love with anyone he sees and not only the first person, so it’s not like he’ll only harass Tanaka like this.”

“So you thought it was a good idea to not only put Hinata on a love potion, but to put him on a love potion that literally makes him fall in love with anyone he sees? And I’m not even going to _mention_ how incredibly fucked up and creepy it is that you were going to do this to Kiyoko–“

“ _Shh!”_ Nishinoya gestured frantically for Kageyama to lower his voice, glancing over at Kiyoko, who somehow didn’t seem to notice all of the commotion.

Kageyama pinched his nosebridge in frustration, trying his best to ignore Tanaka desperately trying to push Hinata off right next to them. “Are you sure there’s no remedy you can make? Or is he just going to have to push through this?”

“It’s just going to have to wear off,” Nishinoya sighed.

Kageyama rolled his eyes and turned to Hinata, yanking him by the forearm off Tanaka and stopping the assault. “Quit that,” he said harshly, wishing Hinata would snap out of it.

“Huh? Kageyama? How did _you_ get here? And why are you yanking me around like that?” Hinata bristled at the sight of Kageyama, and behind him, Tanaka and Nishinoya couldn’t contain their shock.

“What? Don’t you… feel a little bit different?” Kageyama frowned. This seemed like normal Hinata.

“Um… no? What’s up with you, Bakageyama?” Hinata rolled his eyes.

“Dude,” Tanaka began, hiding a smirk. “I think he hates you so much that he’s immune to you.”

“That’s not true! Hinata doesn’t hate Kageyama!” Nishinoya said defensively, noticing the change in Kageyama’s eyes.

“Either way, I guess this means you’re in charge of Hinata for the next 12 hours, since he can’t control himself around anyone else.” As if to cement Tanaka’s point, Hinata’s gaze suddenly shifted to Kiyoko and it took all of Kageyama’s strength to cover his mouth with his hand and hold him back from jumping her.

“You and Noya are going to pay for this.” Kageyama gave them his best glare and dragged Hinata away from the Great Hall, heading for their dormitories where he knew there would be no one.

“Kageyama! What are you doing? Stop pulling me!” Hinata pulled himself away from Kageyama. “Seriously, what’s up with you today? Can’t you save this energy for the field?”

“Do you really not feel any different toward me?” Kageyama asked as they waited for the staircase. It was out of curiosity, and certainly not out of any genuine sort of concern, and it was definitely _not_ out of jealousy.

He.

Was.

Not.

Jealous.

“No! Why would I? Did you drink something funny at breakfast?”

“Are you kidding? You’re being so weird! Tanaka and Nishinoya spilled amortentia on you and all of a sudden you’re all over everyone like a dog in heat.” Kageyama tried to ignore how Hinata’s eyes brightened at their names.  
“Really? Huh… I don’t really remember being all over them like that. But then why isn’t it making me do the same thing to you?”

“You tell me, stupid.” Kageyama rolled his eyes.

“I think it’s because you’re too scary. If I fell in love with you…” Hinata shivered visibly.

Kageyama sighed through his nose as they began to climb toward the entrance to the dormitories. While it was strange that Hinata didn’t seem to be reacting around him, it was a little comforting that he was... normal. Kageyama wasn’t sure if he could handle a crazy-in-love Hinata hanging around him all the time, mostly because he much preferred the chemistry he already had with Hinata. It was true that half of their conversations were arguments, but it was… fun. And interesting, which he couldn’t say for most people. Upon entering, he sat Hinata down on his bed and sat in his own, which was right next to Hinata’s.

“Okay, here’s the plan. I’m going to go to class with you all day today.”

“As if we don’t already do that, Bakageyama?”

Kageyama ignored the snarky interruption. “You’re going to sit next to me through all of our classes. Only look up when the professor is lecturing. In the halls, you’re going to walk behind me so all you can see is my back.”

Hinata cocked his head thoughtfully. “But what about my peripheral vision? Maybe we should put some blinders on me, like those horses have?”

“Based on your Quidditch performance, your peripheral vision seems pretty shitty, so I think we’re fine in that area.”

“Hey!” Hinata bristled indignantly, and Kageyama would have cracked a smile if he weren’t so distracted by the unmistakable smell of pork curry emanating from Hinata.

“Well… fine. I can’t think of anything better to do.” Hinata pouted. “Let’s try it.”

“Are you up to going out now? Charms starts in ten minutes.”  
“O-okay,” Hinata said shakily. “Let’s go.”

Kageyama and Hinata left the dormitories into the hallways that were now teeming with other students trying to go to their classes. Kageyama kept a tight grip on Hinata’s wrist, and by the way Hinata wasn’t fighting it at all behind him, their plan seemed to be working. It briefly crossed his mind that this might be the closest he’d ever get to actually holding Hinata’s hand, but he shut down the thought faster than it could form in his mind.

He didn’t think of Hinata like that… did he?

Kageyama’s heart seemed to think differently by the acid that rose in it whenever Hinata would accidentally meet someone else’s gaze in both Charms and Transfiguration, and by Potions, Hinata was so bruised from Kageyama pinching him before he could do something careless it was all he could do to prop himself up with an elbow and tiredly flip through a potions textbook. Kageyama felt a little bad for him, so when it came time for dinner, Kageyama told Hinata to wait outside the Great Hall and piled a plate high with barbeque and pastries along with a bowl of Hinata’s favorite: eggs on rice. Hinata’s eyes had sparkled like Kageyama had never seen them, and the resulting “thank you!” squeak had honestly made this whole day worth it. After dinner, they took the long way around to get back to the dorms to avoid meeting other people who were also on their way back.

However, upon stepping through the portrait, Kageyama’s heart sank… while Hinata practically melted into a puddle that was supported only by Kageyama’s iron grip on his wrist. It was Friday night, which meant it was game night in the common room.

Meaning, _everyone was there._ Hinata was practically salivating.

So Kageyama bolted, dragging Hinata along with him.

“Ah- Kageyama! Wait!”

“What?”

“It’s 10 o’clock!”

Kageyama’s blood curdled. If it was already ten, that meant that they were out past curfew, which meant that blasted vice principal with his stupid toupee couldn’t be far behind when making his rounds.

“ _Shit_ ,” Kageyama hissed. “What should we do?”

“I don’t know, but I can hear him coming!”

“Run!” Kageyama took off with Hinata not far behind, hearing the vice principal shout after them.

“This way!” Hinata yelled, ducking into a corridor in an attempt to get rid of the principal. They ran and ran until, inevitably, they hit a dead end.

“Shit, there’s nowhere left to go.” It must have been an old wing of the castle, because there was absolutely nothing there except for a large, blank wall.

“He’s coming!” Hinata whispered. “Oh, man, he just doesn’t give up!”

“Okay, this way!” Kageyama ran toward the left, but the footsteps seemed to echo louder on the left side.

“Let’s try the other way!” Hinata pulled him toward the right, but the footsteps sounded louder still.

“Left again?” Kageyama yanked Hinata toward the left in a frenzy, but then a shadow turned the corner, meaning that they were headed right towards the vice principal.

“Oh, fuck!” Hinata cried.

“In here!” Kageyama didn’t know how he’d missed it, but he spotted a broom closet in the center of the large, formerly-blank wall. He tugged Hinata inside and shut the door as quietly as possible, listening as the footsteps paused and then receded.

“Fuck, it’s tight in here!” Hinata grunted, tangled in the brooms due to the speed at which he’d ran inside. He untangled his limbs from the wooden handles, when all of the brooms suddenly fell toward him, knocking him into Kageyama.

Pork curry. Laundry detergent. Green apples.

That was all Kageyama could smell, and for a second containing an eternity, he was frozen.

  
“Fuck, Kageyama, can you stand them back up again?” Hinata’s voice was muffled, his face buried in the crook of Kageyama’s neck. It was definitely unintentional, from the weight of the brooms pushing them together, but Kageyama couldn’t suppress a shiver from Hinata’s warm breath across his neck.

Kageyama kicked at the brooms, trying to get them into an upright position again, but the footsteps from outside increased in volume and Kageyama froze.

“He’s coming back,” Kageyama whispered. “Here, let me just…”

Kageyama held Hinata carefully as he let his back slide until he was sitting on the floor. The brooms were now leaning against the wall Kageyama was just standing against, but that meant that….

Hinata was straddling him.

Kageyama’s heart stopped. His mouth was suddenly dry. He licked his lips, hoping that Hinata wouldn’t notice, but by the way Hinata’s eyes followed the movement, he _definitely_ did.

“I can’t tell if this is worse or better,” Hinata muttered, shifting his weight.

 _Holy shit._ “Stop moving.” _For the love of God, stop moving, or I’ll–_

“Your heart’s beating so fast.”

Kageyama wanted to die. “How can you tell?”

“I can see your pulse on your neck. Are you scared?”

“You could say that,” Kageyama breathed, feeling heat rise to his ears and looking anywhere but at Hinata.

“Of him? Or of me?” Hinata scoffed. “I’m not going to grope you, you know. We already worked out that you’re immune.”

Kageyama met Hinata’s eyes. Their golden hazel took his breath away. “Why is it only me?” he asked in a moment of vulnerability.

“I­–“ Hinata pulled back momentarily, almost as if he was uncomfortable. The change in warmth was tangible just by how close he was to Hinata, and Kageyama had to fight the urge to pull him close again. “I don’t want to say.”

“You can say it. I won’t be mad.” Kageyama was prepared. He was prepared for crushing rejection. He was prepared for Hinata to say that he hated him, or was scared of him, or was otherwise uninterested, because Kageyama was too.

Except he totally _wasn’t._ He was totally, inexplicably, absolutely, utterly, thoroughly _enamored_ with the teenager in front of him. And all it had taken for Kageyama to realize was for Hinata to be in love with literally _everyone else._

“You promise?” Hinata said shyly, averting his gaze.  
“Yeah.” Kageyama placed his hands loosely at his hips.

“I was reading about amortentia in Potions. It changes your behavior to love people that you wouldn’t otherwise.”

“I could tell you that and we haven’t even gotten to that chapter yet.”

Hinata rolled his eyes. “Put two and two together, Kageyama. Don’t tell me your smarts _only_ extend to Quidditch.”

Kageyama thought for a minute. “I don’t get it.”

“Don’t make me spell it out for you, Kageyama,” Hinata borderline begged. “It only changes your behavior when _you don’t love someone._ ”

Kageyama’s eyes widened. “Are you saying what I think you’re saying?”

Hinata looked away, looked back, opened his mouth, closed it. He was speaking but Kageyama didn’t care.

He crushed himself to Hinata.

His fists balled into Hinata’s robes as his lips hungrily sucked against Hinata’s, who kissed back without skipping a beat, pulling him closer and closer. Hinata could’ve melted into Kageyama and Kageyama would still want to hold him closer. Hinata held Kageyama’s face in his hands, thumbs stroking against his jaw, opening his mouth to let Kageyama devour his tongue.

Kageyama sat up against the wall and bent his knees, Hinata sliding down so the lengths of their torsos were pressed together as they kissed. Kageyama’s hands gripped at Hinata’s hips, sliding up to Hinata’s waist underneath his robes, before fisting in his hair. It was intoxicating, addicting, everything Kageyama wanted and more. The only time their lips parted was to gasp for air before closing in on each other once more, kissing each other like it was their last time.

After what seemed like hours, Kageyama slowly pulled away. He could barely see Hinata in the dark, which he rather disliked, but it was enough to see that his face was flushed, his lips plump, looking just as overwhelmed as Kageyama felt.

“I’m guessing… you’re not mad?”

Kageyama laughed. Practically doubled over. “No, Hinata. I’m not mad.”

“Then… can we do it again?”

Kageyama pulled Hinata close once more. He was drunk, high, addicted, _in love_ with the person in front of him, and he’d be damned if he’d let a love potion get in the way of them again.

So the next morning, when Kageyama and Hinata stumbled out of the closet, disheveled and with bruises lining their necks, nobody questioned them.

When Hinata and Kageyama pushed their beds together to create one larger bed, nobody questioned them.

And when Hinata and Kageyama each said that they loved each other, nobody questioned them.

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading!


End file.
